Unfaithful
by LittleTayy
Summary: Hotch knows something's going on and it tears him apart. Emily doesn't want to break his heart but sometimes things don't always go as they're supposed to. First in a series. H/P, Prentiss/OC.


**Unfaithful**

"I love you," Emily whispered as Hotch kissed her lightly on the neck but as she said it both of them knew it was a lie. He moved back, to lean against the doorway as he watched her put her earrings in. She smiled at him through the mirror, her smile was a sad, guilty smile and both she and Hotch knew why.

"When do you think you'll get home?" Hotch asked quietly. He was looking towards the ground, resigned to the fact that history was obviously repeating itself. He'd known Haley had been cheating on him, that she'd been having an affair but he couldn't blame her, he'd left her and Jack so many times it was only a matter of time before she found comfort and love from some else. He'd promised himself though that when he married Emily it'd be different, he'd be a better husband, a better father but he'd also believed Emily would understand, his marriage however had once again imploded on itself.

He'd honestly never imagined Emily to be the cheating type but he had obviously been doing something wrong because not only had he driven Haley into another man's arms, now he'd done the same to Emily. He came to the regrettable conclusion that he wasn't good enough for either woman, that he was not destined to love. Hotch looked up as Emily answered him.

"I'm not sure. You know how the girls are," she replied, avoiding his saddened gaze. He nodded his head in agreement and made his way out of their bedroom, heading for the lounge room. Emily followed him, grabbing her phone, car keys and purse along the way.

"There are fish sticks and pizza in the freezer for dinner," Emily said as they stopped in the lounge room. She watched as Jack and their daughter, Alyssa, who was 3 years old, played with toy trucks on the lounge room floor. "Just don't give Alyssa any peas; she's going through a 'white' phase. She won't eat anything else, so give her some cauliflower with the fish sticks," Emily finished, making her way towards Jack and Alyssa, kissing them both and saying her goodbyes. Hotch couldn't help but feel that Alyssa only eating white foods was something he ought to know but it wasn't.

"Bye Mama, wuv you," Alyssa replied hugging her leg.

"Bye Mommy," Jack said, not looking up from his trucks.

She turned to Hotch then, giving a slight smile before kissing his cheek goodbye.

"Bye Aaron."

"I love you Emily," he replied, a silent plea in his voice. They both knew he was pleading for her not to go, not to do what she was about to do but she just wasn't strong enough to stay. Emily just smiled tightly, before turning and walking out, a single tear threaded its way down her cheek.

*****

Emily parked her car outside _his _house, turning off the ignition and taking a deep breath. She felt guilty, so, _so_, guilty about what she was doing to Aaron. The worst part was she knew he knew about it and she was aware what it was doing to him. She knew every time she left the house his heart broke a little bit each time and that it tore him up inside to think that he had driven her into another man's arms.

Stepping out of the car Emily made her way up the path leading to his front door, climbed the porch steps and knocked lightly on the front door. She fiddled with her wedding ring before slipping the cool metal off her left ring finger and dropping it into her purse as the door opened in front of her. She smiled at the sight before her; Evan Hallows was standing in the doorway, his blonde hair mussed and his piercing blue eyes alight with happiness, he smiled at her joyously pulling her into his arms.

"I've missed you Emily," he whispered huskily, his arms wrapping tightly around her, kissing her neck softly. Emily sighed, pulling back kissing him fully on the lips before letting herself be pulled into the gorgeous house. She dropped her bag and keys onto the sideboard and followed Evan through to the kitchen, leaning against the marble breakfast bar and taking the proffered cup of juice from Evans hands.

"I know. I've missed you too. So…Aaron got back tonight," Emily said, swirling the juice around in her glass. Evan stood across from her, taking a sip from his own wine glass as he watched her intensely.

"Did you tell him?" Evan asked curiously, watching as she set her glass down biting her bottom lip as she did so. "Emily, you told him didn't you?" He asked again, as Emily looked up at him, shaking her head.

"I couldn't Evan; he just got back from a rough case. He wanted to spend some time with the children," Emily sighed, turning her back to Evan leaning once again on the breakfast bar, "I promise to tell him tonight, when I get back but for now I just don't want to think about it," Emily replied as Evans hands found their way around her hips, pulling flush against his chest.

*****

Hotch sat mindlessly watching the TV. He wasn't really watching the program though; it was more on as a distraction from his thoughts however no matter how much he tried to not think about it, he knew exactly what Emily was doing right now. He knew she'd gone off to see her _lover_, the man that had stolen Emily away from him, or was it the other way round? Had he pushed her into this other man's arms? He wasn't sure but it broke his heart anyway. He sat, thinking about the first time he'd become suspicious. He, Alyssa and Jack had been at the park, feeding the ducks and running around. Emily had gone to run some errands, so he had kindly offered to watch the kids while she was busy and then Alyssa had said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"_Uncle Ev'n and Mama feed ducks wiv me too," Alyssa told him happily as she continued to throw bread crumbs out at the birds. Hotch stopped, who was '_Uncle Evan_'? He looked curiously down at his little girl about to ask who she was talking about when she continued babbling happily. _

"'_N sometimes Uncle Ev'n buys us ice creams, doesn't he Jacky?" Alyssa continued, turning to her older brother who nodded fervently, "But we don't see Uncle Ev'n a lot anymore. Mama said he very busy," Alyssa finished a touch sadly but she quickly got over it again, happily throwing bread at the ducks again. _

"_Does Mama like having Uncle Evan around?" Hotch asked curiously, worry tinting his voice. This time Jack answered, nodding his head vigorously. _

"_Yep! She smiles a lot when we hang out with Uncle Evan and she looks at him like she looks at you sometimes Daddy," Jack replied innocently. Hotch shook his head, hundreds of thoughts and emotions swirling around in his brain. He didn't want to doubt Emily, he trusted her with everything he had but he couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness that settled over him. He tried to tell his brain to stop thinking of the ridiculous notion that Emily was having an affair but it just wouldn't go away. He mentally scolded himself for thinking such low, distrustful things about Emily but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder._

*****

Emily moaned as Evans lips made their way up her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point before continuing their journey along her jaw line. Emily pressed herself along Evans hard, toned body shuddering as she felt Evans growing arousal press into her back. Emily turned around, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss, deepening the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck. Evans hands moved from her hips, down the curve of her ass and to the back of her thighs; he quickly and carefully hoisted Emily up onto the breakfast bar, his hands settling at the tops of her thighs.

He quickly stripped her of her shirt leaving her in only her red silk bra and denim jeans. He pressed gentle kisses across her cheeks, down her neck and the valley between her breasts, stopping to look up at her as he kissed her stomach tenderly. Her eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped her lips as she felt Evans tongue dip inside her naval, causing a burst of heat to course through her veins.

"Oh God," she moaned pulling his head up to meet hers in a kiss. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him ever closer as his hands ran up and down her sides. They kissed fiercely for a few minutes before Emily broke away, gasping for air.

"Bed…room," she panted between kisses. Evan lifted her up carefully, holding her steady as he began to walk out of the kitchen, carrying her towards the stairs. Their journey was ended as Emily's cell phone began to ring; Evan dropped her feet back to the ground as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Glancing at her caller ID she sighed, seeing _Aarons_ name flash across the screen. She didn't want to answer it, the guilt was already overwhelming her, and if she answered it while Evans hands and lips built her into frenzy she knew Aaron would know exactly what Evan was doing to her while they were talking. So instead she hit ignore and pulled Evan up the stairs and into his bedroom.

*****

Hotch sighed as he remembered when that first seed of doubt had been planted. It hadn't taken long after that before he realised his doubts had turned into a reality. The team had been put on stand down for a week; it was a few days in that Hotch's fears and suspicions had been confirmed.

_Hotch crept into their bedroom, trying not to make too much noise. He quickly undressed, carefully slipping into bed beside Emily. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to get to sleep when he felt her fidget next to him. Her breathing became heavy and her legs tangled in the sheets, Hotch thought she might be having a nightmare, since occasionally she still got them but the next sound out of her lips stopped his thoughts. _

"_Ohh, uh…God," she murmured in what suspiciously sounded like a moan. Hotch lay on his back, not sure what to do, he'd never been in a situation like this before. So he just laid there completely still, listening to her moan and groan. He considered waking her, seeing if she wanted to live out that dream when she all but screamed in ecstasy. _

"_Oh sweet Jesus, I love you…" Emily moaned, her hands now running across her own body. Hotch was about to kiss her awake when she moaned again. "Ohhh Evan…uh right there…baby, more please," she gasped out causing Hotch to stiffen immediately. He gazed at her incredulously, he couldn't believe his wife was having a sex dream about another man, and a man, he believed she was having an affair with. Hotch heard her moan his name one more time before he decided he needed to wake her up before he heard more then he wanted too. _

"_Evan," Emily moaned again as Hotch shook her none too gently on the shoulder. _

"_No, Aaron," he bit out coldly, as Emily's popped open. She stared wide eyed at him in shock for a minute before he turned away in anger and in that moment both he and Emily knew it was never going to be the same again. _

That had been almost six months ago and Hotch was still waiting for Emily to tell him the truth. He figured if Emily wasn't going to tell him of her own free will that he'd take matters into his own hands and just ask her outright. And that's how he found the phone in his hand listening to it ring as he waited for Emily to pick up but just as he expected she didn't pick up and it broke his heart to realise he knew why she wasn't picking up either. She was obviously too busy with her _lover_.

*****

Emily lay wrapped in a sheet, her head resting on Evans chest, her left arm and leg haphazardly thrown across Evans body. His arms wrapped around her, holding her in place beside his body. Her eyes fluttered open to be met with darkness, taking them a minute to adjust. Once she could see fairly clearly in the dark her eyes flickered to the clock on the bedside table, it read 12:02 am, and she groaned as she realised she would have to leave soon. She was so content in Evans arms she didn't ever want to leave his bed but it'd be a long time before that could happen.

Reluctantly Emily slowly tried to pull away from Evan but was restricted when she felt his arms tighten around her. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed Evan was awake until his arms had tightened around her. She looked up at him, shifting slightly to get a better view, placing a kiss on his chest just above his heart.

"I've got to go Evan," she told him quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the night. She heard Evan sigh, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before answering.

"I know Em; I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, not have to kiss you goodbye in the middle of the night," Evan replied sadly. Emily smiled sadly in reply, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I know," she replied, pulling away from him and sitting up. She searched around for her clothes quickly pulling them on as Evan threw on a robe and followed her downstairs after she'd finished getting dressed.

"Call me in the morning," Evan requested as he kissed her goodbye. Emily hugged him tightly before replying.

"Of course. I love you," she whispered as she made her way out of the house.

"I love you too," Evan called after her but he wasn't sure if she heard or not.

*****

Hotch had just checked on the kids, making sure they were tucked in and sleeping peacefully before making his way to bed. He stripped off his clothes, leaving himself in only his boxer before climbing into bed. It was another half an hour before he heard the car pull up in the driveway, the front door open and close softly, light footfalls on the stairs, the kids doors open and close softly and eventually his bedroom door open. Emily stood hesitantly in the doorway for a moment before slowly closing the door behind her and kicking her shoes off in the direction of the closet. She quickly took off her coat, earrings and jeans and made her way towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," Emily told Hotch over her shoulder. She didn't want to see his face, knowing she would see only hurt and sadness there.

"I think we need to talk Emily," Hotch replied steadily, his voice dark and grave. Emily stopped, her back to him, biting her lip as she contemplated just getting it over and done with.

"Okay," Emily said, turning back to him, making her way to sit on the edge of their bed.

"Emily, I know what's been going on but I want to work it out…" Hotch started but Emily soon cut him off.

"Aaron, stop, please just stop," Emily cut in, holding back sobs.

"But Emily, we can…" Hotch pleaded with her, taking her hands in his.

"We can't Aaron, please don't make this harder," Emily replied, a few tears flowing from her eyes as she pulled her hands from Hotch's.

"I _love _you Emily, please don't do this, _please_," Hotch openly begged now. He couldn't lose Emily; he couldn't lose his wife and child again. He'd tried so hard to change this time round, he'd tried his damn hardest to be a better husband but once again he failed and he didn't know what he was going to do with himself if Emily and Alyssa left.

Emily shook her head, she needed to do this; she didn't love him like she used to and she wasn't happy anymore. She'd fallen in love with Evan all over again, even after 13 years apart and she had tried not to hurt Hotch but if she stayed with him any longer it was only going to lead to even more heartbreak and lies. It wasn't something she was willing to put herself through, so instead the next thing she said was finally going to be the end for the both of them.

"Aaron," she whispered, as his face became passive, like he was already resigned to his fate, "I want a divorce."

* * *

_AN: Okay, so this is five pages long on Word and took me a week and 3 days to write. Longest one-shot ever? I think so! So this is the first in an oneshot series I've planned called, _Unfaithful_, how bloody original? Haha. Anyway there's 6, including this one, in the series so if you're interested in seeing them let me know. Also, there's another series, in the same Universe as this called, _Can't Help Falling In Love_, and basically a prequel series of stories (because they're oneshots as well) about Emily and Evan's first relationship. There's ten in that series too, so if you want to see them let me know again._

_Oh and I thought I'd mentioned, I've screwed with timelines a bit in this. So, it's 3 years after Haley's death, but she died earlier and Hotch and Prentiss got to gether earlier. Also, in case you were wondering, Emily was pregnant with Alyssa during the whole Foyet saga. Oh, that reminds me, if you also want to see a few oneshots in this Universe during that period and all, let me know and I'll see what I can do. _

_Also, obviously if you've ever read anything else of mine, I'm not a H/P shipper or writer but this little plot bunny was too huge to ignore, so if you want any H/P from me at all this will probably be the only time you'll ever see it. Haha. With that being said, since this isn't my main ship or anything I'd love some feedback on how you think I've written the characters and their relationship. Obviously, if you flame me and say '_Emily would never do that, you stupid bitch!_' etc, I won't take any notice because honestly, I know she is a bit OOC in this but she has to be for the story to work. Consequently, if I do end up writing the whole series and all the other little parts in this Universe, you'll find out why she does cheat on Hotch. _

_Anyway, I think I've rambled on enough down here. This will probably be my longest Author's Note, yet! Please read and review. Let me know your opinions and of course, if you want to see the sequels and prequels to this. Oh and the prequel series and any other little oneshots in this 'verse. Gosh, I've really out done myself here but happy reading! _

_ :)_


End file.
